


Bucky x Reader |Jodi|

by Natashaisbae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, father bucky, ty is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashaisbae/pseuds/Natashaisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>c;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky x Reader |Jodi|

Outfit; http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=169129368

You had bought your son, Tyler a set of magnets of various numbers and letters, little did you know that they could be stuck onto your poor husband’s arm.

Bucky had finally had a day without some SHIELD mission, he wanted to spend it with you and Tyler, but after days without sleep, you told him to just sleep for the day.

Sitting on the sofa with Tyler placed on your lap, happily watching ‘Adventure time’ on the tv, he played with the magnets on a small white magnetic board, you had started to teach him some words from home he struggled on.

As you ran your fingers through his brown locks the phone began to ring, picking Tyler up and placing him next to you.

“Momma’s gonna go get the phone, you keep practicing your words” You said to him, kissing his forehead.

As you walked off into the other room where the phone was located, Tyler got his magnets and went upstairs toward none other than your and Bucky’s bedroom.

Bucky was sprayed out on the bed, his metal arm not covered by the bed sheets, Tyler pushed himself onto the bed and sat cross-legged by Bucky’s arm, and proceeded to place the letters ‘D-A-D-D-Y-1’ on his arm, he sat there waiting for his father to wake up until you came to collect him.

You’d noticed he wasn’t on the sofa, you knew Tyler was mostly attached to Bucky, so he could be upstairs with Bucky, which you were correct.

The door was already open when you got there, you peeked in to see Tyler sitting by Bucky’s arm, which was covered with a few magnets saying ‘Daddy 1’. You had to try to hold in the ‘aw’s that nearly escaped your mouth.

“Ty, what are you doing up here?” You asked to him in a whisper, sitting on the edge of the bed close to him.

“I wanna show da da what I can do.” He smiled proudly towards you, you replied back smiling towards your child.

“What does ‘Daddy 1’ mean then Ty?” You asked sweetly, looking at his (E/C) eyes that matched yours.

“It means he the best da da.” You giggled slightly at his response and kissed his forehead again.

“Lets leave daddy to sleep, if he wakes up now we’ll have a grumpy daddy.” You smiled picking him up.

“Grumpy daddy!” Tyler cheered, hugging his arms around your neck, hiding his face in the crook of your neck.

__________________

“(Y/N)?” Bucky called from upstairs, 

“(Y/N) what is on my arm..” You giggled slightly from downstairs, picking Tyler up, you made your way upstairs.

Bucky was sitting on the edge on the bed, staring at the words on his arm.

“I think I can guess who put this on my arm” Bucky said, a smile forming on his lips, you placed Tyler down on the floor.

Tyler rushed over to his father, Bucky pulled him up onto his lap, Tyler instantly pulled his father into a hug, you laughed slightly from the doorway muttering a quick ‘too cute’ to yourself.


End file.
